Before it's too late
by Elleonore
Summary: A mysterious woman threatens to drive a wedge between Farkas and Vilkas, but what has the brotherhood to do with all this? Pre-Dovahkiin. Lots of violence and blood. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Thanks for stopping by! This is my first story. I got tired of all the dragonborns doing exactly the same thing, so here we have a dragonborn-free story. Might play before the game._

_Since I am German, my English might not be perfect but I hope you will still enjoy my story._

_Rated M for blood, violence, and language._

_I own nothing._

_Edit: The wonderful Zevgirl kindly corrected my grammar- and spellingmistakes, so here is the new, hopefully better version of the first few chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When they were younger the brothers used to go on every mission together. Even as adolescents, not many opponents could take the twins on. Vilkas thought it was only natural; after all they were so similar in so many ways. They grew up together, learnt to fight together, knew each other's style and techniques, almost each other's every thought. Especially in battle. Together they were an invincible fighting-machine, each looking out for the other. The perfect example for what it meant to have a shield-brother.<p>

Through the years, they developed different abilities and interests. While Farkas grew stronger than his twin ever would be, Vilkas got smarter and more interested in things that would bore his brother to death. Yet, when they were standing at each other's side, each a greatsword in their hands, the entire world would not pose a threat to them. The Companions realized very early that these boys would carry out any mission professionally, so naturally they would always send them together.

That was before they joined the Circle, though.

Being a member of the Circle meant responsibility, not only for the shield-sibling who accompanied you to battle, but especially for the newbloods. So they were sent off with other Companions. They taught them how to fight, how to survive, and how to come home to tell their stories.

Farkas missed his brother by his side in almost every battle. Not that he needed him, no, but to him spending time with his brother bludgeoning skulls was the closest to a happy family life he had ever known. Yet, since they had joined the Circle many years ago, such opportunities were scarce.

Only occasionally they would go out and hunt together or accept a low profile contract as an excuse to relive some of the adventures of their youth.

This trip was such an occasion.

A small group of bandits was reported near an abandoned smuggler-cave somewhere in the area of Riverwood, and since it had been a while, the twins decided to take care of this minor nuisance together.

They left Whiterun early in the morning of what promised to become a sunny, warm day and headed south. Nobody else was on the streets this early, the morning was chilly and the fresh air burnt in their lungs as they followed the road. They talked about this and that, trying to catch up on recent events they had not yet had the opportunity to talk about. Both of them missed the chance to spend more time together, just as they used to when they were younger. But life does not always play fair, and so they had to use the few opportunities given.

The sun was rising above the mountains and they had just left Whiterun when Farkas was finally convinced that something was bothering the other man. Maybe that was why he suggested this trip? Maybe he needed to talk to his brother? You never knew with Vilkas, and even his twin could not easily read him.

Sometimes Vilkas would look as if he was about to say something, but then quickly change his mind, as if he was struggling for words. This struck Farkas to be especially odd since his brother was known to know exactly what to say in most situations. He decided he did not like the uncomfortable silence that threatened to overshadow this little excursion and prompted his brother to tell him the truth.

"Say it already. What's on your mind?"

Vilkas frowned at his brother, but Farkas did not miss the amused glint in his twin's eyes.

"What makes you think there is something bothering me?" The other man just growled in response. "I've known you all my life, remember? Now spit it out already."

Vilkas chuckled silently but his brother noticed how he hesitated to answer. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked his twin in the eyes.

"Remember my ring?" The other man nodded. "I lost it."

Now Farkas was at a loss of words. His eyes got bigger as he finally understood what his brother had just told him. "By the Nine! Please tell me you are not talking about THAT ring?"

Vilkas sighed. There was no point denying it. He had fucked it up.

Even though Farkas was the stronger brother, he was also the patient, understanding one. Vilkas on the other hand had a temper, and the beast blood did not make things easier. So Kodlak had organized a little magical something for him a few years ago that should help him keep his cool. A ring.

"Exactly that ring."

Farkas once again growled in response. "Have you checked under your bed?" Vilkas could not help but chuckle. "I did not lose it in my room, Farkas. I lost it a few days ago. I was out hunting, remember?"

The bigger man thought for a second before he nodded. He remembered his brother coming home in the early morning hours. He was covered in human blood, none of it his own. Vilkas' memories were blurry. He had given into the beast that night to sate his needs to chase, hunt and kill.

Somewhere he must have encountered people. Where exactly that had been, or who they were, nobody could tell for sure. Vilkas did not remember.

"When I woke up the next day, my ring was gone."

"Oh," was all the bigger man said in response. Vilkas really did not expect anything else. After all there was nothing they could do about it now. Yet he saw how his brother's mind worked as he thought about the possible consequences of this loss, and of course of ways to help his brother restrain the beast within. "Can we get a new one?" Vilkas just shook his head. "Kodlak told me making the old one had taken a befriended mage almost two years. He surely would not do it again, and every other enchanter would wonder why we needed such a ring in the first place."

Farkas nodded. Of course their secret had to remain a secret. Yet he hated the thought of his brother losing the battle against the beast.

"That explains why you don't remember anything from that night. Were you in control?"

Vilkas shook his head. "I don't know. I must have lost control at least for a while after I lost the ring. I just hope I did not kill any innocent people. When I woke up, I was lying in the Underforge and you were with me." "Aye, I had expected your return. You had been out much longer than you normally do, so I was about to go looking for you when you came back."

They continued to walk on in silence for a while. Even though he tried not to show it, Vilkas was very upset about this loss. Upset and afraid. He admired his brother for his self-control. It seemed to him that he was the only one who struggled to restrain the beast.

The ring had been the only thing that made the beast-blood bearable for him in the last few years. What would happen if he lost control in battle? When one of the new-bloods was around? Or even worse, when he was lying with a woman?

They were both deep in thought when a breeze brought the smell of death to them. All it needed was a quick look and a nod, and the brothers drew their weapons. They could smell rotten flesh, iron, and blood. It did not take them long to find the source of the smell. An open cave door was decorated with a decaying corpse that looked as if it had been trying to run from whatever it was that shot the arrows that were stuck in his back.

Vilkas knelt down beside the maggot-infested body and inspected the arrows. Surprised he looked at his brother. "Silver arrows."

"The Silver Hand? But why would they kill bandits?"

"I don't know, Farkas. But I'll be damned if I don't find out."

With these words, the twins entered the cave.

There were bodies everywhere. Men, women, children. Some of them armed, some of them naked. Some of them wearing silver swords.

The smell was overwhelming. They must have been dead for at least three or four days. Yet there was a quiet, yet unmistakeable sound coming from the depths of the cave. Farkas frowned. It sounded like someone crying.

He followed the noise only to be greeted by a sight that even exceeded that of all the previous corpses. The deeper halls of the cave were filled with giant cages, and these cages were filled with bodies. Some of them human, some of them transformed in a very familiar fashion. Farkas swallowed. He had never seen so many werewolves at once.

Some of them had been skinned, their pelts spread out over tanning racks. Vilkas had followed his brother only to find a child that had been killed in the middle of his transformation. The bizzarre wolf-like body cut open from the throat downwards while the still human face looked shocked, pained, and desperate. That boy could not have seen more than ten summers in his life. Farkas felt physically sick. It was Vilkas' elbow that brought him out of his first shock. "The noise has stopped" he whispered to his brother, clutching his sword even harder.

Farkas closed his eyes and sniffed. Decay. Fur. Excrement. Blood. And something else...

He smelt life. He heard a heart beat.

Someone here was alive.

Their sharpened senses allowed them to follow the heartbeat to a cage at the end of the hall. A few bodies, all young girls, were lying on top of each other behind bars. All of them either mutilated or starved. All except for one that looked very much alive and stared at the two men in horror.

The young woman looked like someone who was about to lose her mind. Her face was pale and covered in tears, rimmed by dirty, red curls. She was crouched into the very corner of the cage, as far away from the bodies as she could possibly get, curled up and hugging her knees.

The twins looked at each other, not sure what to do or say. Farkas finally put his weapon away and got a little closer to the cage. His movement made the girl flinch, so he knelt down in some distance and started talking to her.

"Are you alright?"

Vilkas frowned. What kind of stupid question was that? The girl had been in there probably for days, locked up with corpses, and had probably watched dozens of people die.

She shook her head and began to cry, burying her face in her hands.

Farkas was obviously unable to cope with the situation and pleadingly looked at his brother. Vilkas knelt down beside his twin and tried to speak to the girl. "We will open this cage now. We are not here to harm you. Do you understand me?"

To his surprise, she removed her hands from her face and looked at him. Despite all she must have gone through her eyes looked sane. She nodded and tried to keep from sobbing.

Farkas checked the rusty hinges of the cage and with a quick movement broke the door off. The girl's eyes grew wide in shock about so much physical strength.

Again, it was Vilkas who spoke. "Can you walk?"

Farkas extended a hand to her, trying to help her up, but the girl tried to stay as far away as possible. So with a sigh Farkas took a few steps back to give her some space. She was obviously terrified.

After a few moments, the girl tried to get up. It took her some time after she had been locked in a cage for so long, but finally she got up on her legs and looked at her saviours.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Her voice was rough, as if she had just woken up.

"We are Companions. We were sent to chase down some bandits, and found this... whatever it is instead. I am Vilkas, and this is my brother Farkas. And you?"

The girl looked slightly less nervous but still kept her distance. "Mahri" was her simple answer.

"Well met, Mahri. Are there others alive?"

The girl shook her head in response. Farkas growled and started moving back the way they came in.

"Let's talk outside. This place is no good."

Vilkas just nodded and turned to follow his brother. The girl made a few steps in their direction and stumbled, her legs still weak from days in a cage. Vilkas managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.

Her body tensed as she felt the strong grip around her shoulders, but she had no strenght to fight back. Before she even knew what was happening, he had picked her up and carried her towards the exit of the cave.

"What happened here, Mahri?" He asked when they finally spotted the sunlight.

"They were... We are... we were..."

Farkas turned around for a second to exchange looks with his brother.

"Werewolves, right?" The bigger man tried to help her.

"NO!" she screamed in reply. "I am not! Some of them were, but not all of us! But they killed them all alike." She quietly began to sob again.

Vilkas had a funny feeling he would not learn much more anytime soon.

As they had finally left the cave, he put the girl down on the grass and looked at her. She was covered in blood, but it seemed she was uninjured herself. A few bruises and scratches, but nothing to worry about. Apart from that, she was only underfed and dirty.

"How did you survive, girl?"

"I pretended to be dead. Hid under the bodies of the other girls." She once again hugged her knees. Farkas felt terribly sorry for the girl. "And now, Mahri? Where are you going?"

"I don't know... Everyone I knew was..." She stole a glance back in the direction of the cave. Farkas grunted. "Well, I guess you have to come with us then."

Vilkas quickly shot his brother a glare. "We cannot! What are you thinking, brother?"

The girl winced at Vilkas' sudden outburst. "She has nowhere to go Vilkas. Let's just bring her to Whiterun at least."

The other man sighed in defeat. "Whiterun, alright. But she cannot stay in Jorrvaskr. She is not a Companion after all."

Farkas knew exactly that his brother feared any intruder might find out their secret, and thus strangers were not welcome to stay within the walls. "After all she has gone through, that is the least we can do," Farkas replied.

Vilkas gave a weak nod.

The girl looked at the twins hopefully. "So I can come with you?"

"Aye, I guess so." Giving them a weak smile, Mahri tried to get up, but once again, her legs gave in below her. This time Farkas caught her and picked her up. "Guess I better carry you home. Don't worry, we'll patch you up once we're in Whiterun."

And so the unlikely group of people headed back the way they came, all of them deep in their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everybody for reading my story! Do you like it so far?_

_Reviews would be very much appreciated since I am still learning how to write a proper story. And how am I supposed to learn if I don't know what's wrong?_

_Disclaimer: I still don 't own Skyrim. :( Or Farkas or Vilkas for that matter._

_Chapter beta'd by Zevgirl and updated.  
><em>

* * *

><p>An uncomfortable silence hung in the room.<p>

The twins exchanged nervous glances while Kodlak absentmindedly stroked his beard. He only got a few glances at the sleeping girl Farkas had carried into Jorrvaskr earlier that evening. She seemed almost unharmed, though obviously exhausted from all that she went through. Still, Kodlak was suspicious. What exactly had happened in that cave and why would anyone be left alive?

And what happened to the Bandits Farkas and Vilkas were supposed to take care of?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

Kodlak had decided to keep the girl in Jorrvaskr until they figured out what exactly had happened, and maybe even found someone to take care of her. At this very moment, Mahri was asleep in Farkas' bed. Vilkas' room had a double bed, so the twins decided to share the room for a while and offer the girl some rest and privacy while recovering.

Finally Kodlak spoke to the twins. "We all must keep our eyes on her, lest she see something she is not supposed to see. I will give the girl a few days, but eventually I require answers only she can give. I trust you will look after her in the meantime?"

Both men nodded in reply.

A knock interrupted their conversation. Aela stuck her head through the door and greeted the men. "Kodlak, a few hunters just reported a bloodbath to the guards. They say they found a camp of what appeared to be bandits, all of them torn to pieces. The hunters all agree that no animal they have ever encountered could do this much damage to a group of armed men, yet the wounds that killed these bandits seemed to have been caused by wild animals. Bears or wolves maybe. The bodies are still there, they have not been eaten by whatever attacked them."

Aela, Farkas and Kodlak all instantly looked at Vilkas.

"Where can I find these dead bandits?"

"About an hour north of Whiterun. Good luck finding your ring."

Vilkas nodded in reply and left the room.

Aela took his seat and looked at Farkas. "So what about that girl?"

"I don't know for sure. Seems like her whole township was eradicated by the Silver Hand. Doesn't seem to be their style, but you never know with them."

Kodlak once again stroked his beard. "You are right, Farkas. It seems rather odd. I hope the girl has some answers for us. However, we must keep our eyes on her."

Nodding, Farkas stood up. "I'll check on her right now. She will be really scared when she wakes up in a strange room."

With these words, he opened the door and headed towards his own bedroom.

* * *

><p>It took Vilkas a while to find the dead bandits in the dark. Dawn would not come for another two hours at the least so he relied on the light of a torch to search the bodies. In his wolf-form, everything would be so much easier, but he refused to transform as long as he was not sure if he could keep control.<p>

The scene that was lying before him was gruesome to put it mildly. Though he could not remember being there, Vilkas had no doubts whatsoever that he had caused this. He slaughtered these people.

Whether they were bandits or not, Vilkas did not know, though their armour, weapons, and other possessions suggested it.

There was blood everywhere. It was nearly impossible to identify the faces of the bodies, and by Talos, Vilkas could not even make out the gender of one of them.

There were about half a dozen bodies lying around and two dead horses were harnessed to a small carriage. There were shackles and chains on the cart that suggested they held someone – or something – hostage. _Maybe they were head-hunters?_ Vilkas thought.

He sat down at the back of the bloodstained carriage and took a deep breath. What could possibly have driven him into such a frenzy? And why did that only happen to him? Farkas never lost control, and Aela's beast seemed to be her best friend. It was only Vilkas who struggled.

He just really hoped that these people somehow deserved to die. It was a great relief when he heard they were probably bandits, and upon his arrival, he could not see any dead children. So maybe he got off with a slap on the wrist this time. Still, he needed to find his ring.

He would have to wait a few hours for daylight to begin his search. Vilkas laid back on the cart, staring up at the sky, once again lost in thought about the strange events of the last two days.

* * *

><p>Farkas sat in a chair in a dark corner of his room. He was watching the sleeping girl, wondering if her nightmares were as bad as his. Her red hair was spread out over his pillow and it almost looked as if her head was on fire. Her tears had dried and her pale face looked peaceful, almost happy, as she slept quietly. Even from the distance, Farkas could hear her heartbeat. It was steady and fast, an almost hypnotizing beat that entranced him.<p>

He had been sitting there for about half an hour when she woke up.

She moaned softly as she opened her eyes, feeling better rested than she had in a long time. Farkas watched as she moved, took a look around and finally sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

His dark voice startled her and she almost jumped out of the bed. Big green eyes looked at him in shock.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

Mahri shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I was just not expecting to wake up here... wherever I am. Where am I?"

Farkas chuckled. "Jorrvaskr. My room to be exact."

She looked surprised and a little embarrassed. "So you did not get a chance to sleep because of me? I'm so sorry!"

A small blush graced her cheeks and Farkas could not help but smile. She was very pretty like that.

"Don't worry about it, I temporarily moved into my brother's room. You can stay here until you're better."

Mahri gave him a shy smile and nodded. "Thank you. Your brother doesn't mind?"

He shook his head. "We're twins. We've done everything together for most of our lives, so my snoring shouldn't bother him."

She started laughing at his comment, and Farkas noticed how proud it made him to elicit such a sweet sound from her. For some reason he felt protective of the girl, knowing that it was people like himself and his brother that caused her pain in the first place.

Did he just feel responsible? He'd have to think about that some more later.

Her laughter ebbed away and she looked at her hands. "And what will happen to me when I feel better?"

Farkas felt a knot tighten in his stomach. The thought of simply kicking her out once they got their answers did not appeal to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Kodlak will want to talk to you about what happened. That is, once you feel you're ready. And after that... we will find you a place to stay."

Even as he spoke these words, he knew she heard the doubt in his voice. There was nowhere for her to go.

Yet she nodded. "I don't know if I... if I can talk about... will I have to tell everything? All the details?"

Farkas saw tears emerging in her eyes and quickly walked over to her, sitting down on the bed.

"No, of course not!" He panicked. Crying women was something he could absolutely not handle.

Mahri covered her face in her hands and started sobbing. "It was terrible! So much death, and the screams..."

Farkas did not know what to do. Her hands did little to hide the pain in her eyes. Tears ran down her face and fell onto the duvet. He would have done anything to make her stop, but this situation was new for him. The girls that lived in Jorrvaskr never cried.

Before he even knew what was going on, she was lying in his arms, crying at his shoulder. Instinctively Farkas wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair in what he thought was a soothing manner. To his surprise, the sobbing ebbed away. Farkas was very uncomfortable, but at least the girl had stopped. Her head was nestled on his neck, his nose just above her hair. She smelt of flowers. _She's supposed to smell of blood and death,_ a little voice in his head screamed, but reason was the last thing on his mind.

After a while, he was not sure if she was still awake or had fallen asleep again. As he was trying to move, he felt her arms around his torso tightening.

"Thank you, Farkas."

It was but a whisper, but the sweet sound of her voice combined with her breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. He really needed to get away from her. Like, right now.

"You're welcome."

Even he noticed how uncomfortable his voice sounded. His body was tense and he was getting slightly aroused, yet he could not get his arms to let go of her.

When her lips started to place soft kisses on his throat, he knew he was in trouble.

_By Talos, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>It was almost midday when Vilkas finally returned to Jorrvaskr. Aela only had to look into his eyes to know he had not found what he was looking for.<p>

"Nothing but death and more death," he said as he walked past her. There was not a trace of his ring. Somebody might have stolen it, but all the other valuables the bandits carried with them were still there. So why would anybody take a ring that held absolutely no value whatsoever for anybody who did not have the beastblood running through their veins and yet leave all the other treasure behind? It made no sense.

Vilkas made his way downstairs. He needed a change of clothes and some sleep. In his room, he met his brother who looked slightly disturbed, yet as soon as he saw Vilkas, his eyes lit up. "Good, you're back. The ring?"

His brother only shook his head. "Nowhere to be found. And the girl?"

Farkas seemed to blush a little at this question. "Wide awake and full of energy. She's having a bath right now. Anyway, gotta go. Talk to you later, you need to get some sleep."

Before Vilkas was able to ask any questions, his brother had already left his room. That was odd. However, he would surely get some answers later. Right now, he needed to rest.

With a few quick motions, he took of his wolf armour and fell onto his bed.

Vilkas was asleep within seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Vilkas woke up in the late evening to find his brother in his room once again. Farkas was sitting in a chair, polishing a sword. He was obviously waiting for his brother to wake up. As soon as their eyes met Vilkas knew something was bothering his twin and he already had a fair idea what that something might be.

„Slept well?"

„As well as the beastblood allows."

Vilkas sat up and stretched, never taking his eyes off his brother. Farkas' eyes were clouded as if he had been drinking, but his brother could not smell any alcohol. After a while Vilkas started speaking.

„What is going on, brother? I have not seen you like this in a long time."

The bigger man sighed. „I don't understand it myself. Something is... odd. I am odd. I am acting odd, feeling odd. I cannot explain it." He looked confused and as so often at a loss. Words never came easily to him, so even if he wanted to explain his emotions, it was always a struggle for the tall Nord.

„It's the girl, is it not?"

Farkas nodded. „Yes. I really don't know how to explain this."

„Where is she now?" Vilkas asked.

„Talking to Kodlak. She thinks we'll kick her out once we have answers."

His brother shrugged. „We cannot keep her here."

„I know that... but what will become of her? It was our kind that did this to her, Vilkas."

„So you're feeling guilty? Is that it?"

Farkas shook his head exasperated. „That is not it. I thought so too, at first. There is something about her. I have not really spoken to her much. But... I like having her around. I'd like her to stay."

Vilkas quirked an eyebrow. „Excuse me?"

Farkas ran his hands through his hair, not knowing how to explain what he himself did not understand. After a minute of silence it was Vilkas who spoke.

„So you are telling me you have fallen for this stranger? That hardly sounds like you, brother."

„I don't know if I have fallen for her. It is almost like some power that draws me to her. I don't understand it. All I know is that I cannot just send her away."

Vilkas' eyes pierced his brother's. Something smelled ratty. He'd have to talk to that girl and see what she did to his twin.

„Farkas, why don't you go hunting?"

The bigger man was taken aback by this sudden request. „Hunting? Now?"

His brother shrugged. „Maybe some fresh air will help you clean your thoughts. You are obviously not yourself." _And I will get a chance to talk to that girl_ he thought to himself.

„You are probably right. You are always right. You wanna come?"

He shook his head. „Not without my ring, sorry. Maybe Aela or Skjor will join you."

Farkas nodded. „Aye, I'll go and ask them. Thank you, Vilkas."

„That's what I'm here for. Take care!"

As his twin had left the room, Vilkas finally got up and put on some comfortable clothes. He was not looking forward to this conversation. He too felt some sort of guilt for what the girl went through and he understood that his brother might have fallen for a pretty face. But there were plenty other beautiful women in Whiterun and Farkas never acted strangely because of any of them. So why should this one be so different?

Something in his gut told him there was danger ahead, but Vilkas failed to understand what exactly this danger should be.

He left his room and waited for Kodlak to finish his conversation with their guest.

* * *

><p>For the citywatch it was a night like any other. With the thievesguild located in Riften, only very few crimes ever happened in Whiterun. The only problems were occasional barfights or brawls between the Battle-Born and the Grey-Manes, but these were none of the watchmen's business. The older of the two men stationed at the Whiterun gates that night yawned while the younger one, almost a child, watched him carefully. He was still eager to protect his town and very proud to wear his uniform. The old man smiled. He remembered how he felt when he was first allowed in the city watch, proud and confident, as if he could take on the entire world. And then reality hit him.<p>

„Nothing ever happens in this shithole" he grumbled into his beard. The younger man obviously felt offended as he replied „That is because we protect Whiterun! Nobody would dare doing anything bad while we are on watch, right?" His comrade just grunted. „My cousin is out there fighting dragons, and I? I'm on city watch."

Their discussion was interrupted by someone clearing their voice. As both men looked up, they noticed a petite figure standing before them, clad in dark clothes, face covered by a hood. The voice betrayed the creature to be female.

„Excuse me, is it possible to gain access to the hold?"

The young guard gave the woman an evil glare and shouted „Don't you know what time it is? Do you really think we leave the doors open all night long for dodgy folk like you to come and go as they please? Come back in the morning, girl!" with a cocky grin he looked at his elder comrade for affirmation, but the other man just looked at the stranger in shock. His face was pale and covered in sweat.

„Please, forgive my friend. Enter, mylady, enter!"

The woman replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice. „How very kind of you, thank you."

The young guard was just watching their exchange flabbergasted as his comrade unlocked the gate for the stranger. „What are you doing? We have our orders, remember?" The older one gestured him to be silent as he let the stranger into the hold.

As soon as the gates had been closed behind her, the older man grabbed his younger comrade by the collar. „Are you mad? You do not ever reject her kind if you value your life, do you hear me?" The other man did not expect his friend's outburst and tried to struggle free from his grip. „Her kind? Why? What are you talking about"

The other man let go of him and looked him into the eyes. „Did you not see her clothes? She is an assassin. These were the robes of the brotherhood!"

* * *

><p>Vilkas was fuming. Something was wrong, and he would find out what it was. The girl had been in Kodlak's room for more than an hour and he was getting impatient as he leaned against the wall opposite the Harbinger's quarters.<p>

She better have some answers for him, and for Kodlak of course.

His brother had never before acted so strange. Sure, the girl was pretty, but nobody ever had such a hold on Farkas after such a short time.

His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking sound of a door opening. The girl, finally clean and wearing fresh clothes, looked up at Vilkas as she exited the Harbinger's quarters.

His heart beat faster as he looked into her green eyes. Was he nervous?

She gave him a warm smile that made her eyes sparkle but Vilkas just glared at her. „We need to talk." Ignoring her bewildered look, he nodded his head in the direction of the door. He heard her footsteps behind him as he left Jorrvaskr and went up to the Skyforge. It was almost midnight so he hoped they would be alone.

As they arrived at the Skyforge Vilkas finnaly turned around to look at her and was speechless at what he saw. The moon shone behind her, illuminating Mahri's slender frame. Her red locks once again looked as if they were on fire and her green eyes sparkled with curiosity as she looked at him. Vilkas' mouth was dry all of a sudden and he almost forgot why he had brought her here. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts before he finally spoke to her.

„I wanted to talk to you about my brother." She lowered her gaze, almost as if she was ashamed, as he mentioned Farkas. „I think... I think he likes me..." her voice was very quiet and she avoided looking into Vilkas' eyes. „And what if he did?" His heart was beating faster than he ever remembered. Why was he so nervous? Why did he even ask this question? And why was he so anxious to get an answer?

Mahri looked up and their eyes met. She looked confident and proud, entirely different than just a day before. „Then I am sorry. He is not the one my heart is craving for."

Vilkas could hear his own heartbeat. The way she looked at him... was she implying what he thought she did? But why? How? They had only met a day ago. So why did he get excited at the mere thought of her affection? Why did he want to touch her skin, grab her hair and press his lips against hers?

Before he even knew what was going on, she had come a step closer. Just inches seperated their bodies from each other and he could not tear his eyes away from her.

Her scent aroused him and his hand moved towards her face, softly caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Vilkas had to smile as he heard her moan softly. Just a few more moments and he would lose control.

All of a sudden he felt her hands pressing against his chest as her face came closer and closer to his.

Vilkas expected to feel her soft lips on his any moment when all of a sudden he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He awoke from the trance he was in and grabbed Mahri, pulling her to the ground just a moment before an arrow shot past the spot where her head had been.

The girl did not understand what was happening as Vilkas drew his sword and jumped up at the rocks behind the Skyforge. All of a sudden Mahri realized there was someone. Someone with a bow, and something that looked like a dagger. It was hard to see in the darkness, but Vilkas was chasing the attacker who was obviously trying to flee.

The girl was lying on the ground, still dazed and confused, when she heard Vilkas shout. „Come out and fight like a man, you coward!"

But Vilkas was the only person she heard. Wherever the stranger had been, now he was gone. Disappeared into thin air.

Vilkas spent a few minutes looking for the stranger, listening and sniffing into the night, but there was no sign of anybody. He finally returned to the shaking girl that was still sitting on the floor and looked as if she had just seen a ghost. „Mahri... are you hurt?" She shook her head and accepted the hand he offered her to get up. „What happened?" Her voice was shaken and she was paler than he had ever seen her. Vilkas looked around „We were attacked." _You were attacked_ he thought.

He went over to the spot where he expected to find the arrow the attacker used, and indeed, he picked up the shards of what had once been a barbed arrow. It took him a few moments to realize where he had seen these before. His eyes widened as he looked at the girl in front of him.

„Can you think of anybody who would like to see you dead?" Mahri shivered as she shook her head. „Nobody except for the Silver Hand, and they think I am already dead."

„Aye, and the Silver Hand don't hire assassins."

The girl took a deep breath. „Assassins?" Vilkas nodded. „The Brotherhood. The arrow proves it. Someone wanted one of us dead."

Vilkas was convinced whoever was attacking them was not after him. The shot was flawless and would have hit the girl straight in the throat.

„Let us get inside, it is not safe out here."

Mahri just stared at Vilkas. She was as pale as death and seemed close to fainting. „You must be wrong! They are after you for sure, I do not have any enemies!" He just looked at her. Just minutes before he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go, and now he wanted to be as far away from the girl as possible. What was going on? And why did she seem to be more afraid now than even when they found her?

„Let us go inside."

He took her arm and guided her down to Jorrvaskr, always keeping his eyes and ears open. That night he had sought her out to look for answers, and all he got was more riddles.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading my stories! Sorry the update took me so long but I had been gone for a few days.<p>

Thank you poopadoopadoop for your nice comment. I'm very happy you like it so far! I hope this chapter explains a little bit why the girl lacks personality and why Farkas acts the way he does. If it is not yet clear enough it will surely be after another 2 chapters. Not all is what it seems to be. I'll try to keep Farkas more in character, which is not very easy for me to be honest. I love him to bits but it is hard for me to write him the way I see him.

Thank you too, EspadaScream. I'm glad you like what you've seen so far :) I hope I won't disappoint you with the rest of the story.

I'm always grateful fol reviews. favs and comments. Update soon! (I hope)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading my story.**

**Sorry the updates take their time, but I'm rather busy with college, work and family at the moment.**

**I hope this chapter explains a few things :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**HatefulHeart: I'm glad you like the story. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**Crazililwabbit: Thank you for your review. This chapter should explain almost everything about the girl, and everything about the assassin in the next chapter I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I edited the chapter, corrected a few typos etc. Also edited the description of the story.**

* * *

><p>Farkas found no sleep that night. He had been out hunting with Aela, hoping to rid his mind of thoughts of the girl and exhaust himself enough to get some rest, but his plan had failed. His thoughts were with her all the time. When he came home only to hear that Mahri had been attacked, he knew sleep would not find him. Instead he went out to the yard and slashed the training dummies to pieces.<p>

The girl had been attacked, and he was not there to protect her. No, his brother had saved her instead. But what were they doing up at the Skyforge in the middle of the night anyway? Only the two of them, just after Vilkas had sent him away. Farkas' head hurt. He did not like the direction his thoughts were taking. Instead he tried to focus on his exercise and used his greatsword to carve big chunks of wood out of the dummy.

The girl confused him. Sure, she was pretty, but there was something else about her that intrigued him. He wanted to protect her, to be around her at all times, and to have her for himself. He wondered if that was what love felt like. Farkas had never really been in love. Sure, he had a few crushes when he was a young lad, but never anything serious. Still, he always thought love would feel different. More selfless, more beautiful. Less greedy.

Another hit with his greatsword brought another dummy down. Only now Farkas realized that it was past dawn. He had been out here for hours, lost in thought.

He put his weapon down and brushed the sweat off his forehead. Maybe he should talk to his brother, just to find out what had been going on between them? Or maybe he should check on Mahri first. Just to see if she was alright.

He took a few steps towards Jorrvaskr, but then changed his mind and turned around. He'd take a bath first. Just in case. After all, you never knew.

He left Whiterun through the underforge and made his way towards the White River.

The way was not far at all and he prefered the river to the bathtubs in Jorrvaskr. The water there was always too hot for him. He preferred the cold, fresh and clean stream. He had just reached the river and unclasped his armour when a familiar scent hit him. A scent he had not smelt in many many years, yet none that he particularily missed.

He looked around for the man he knew was somewhere nearby.

„Well, what a surprise. It's been a while, shield-brother" came a familiar voice from behind a large rock at the river bench

Farkas tensed. „Don't call me that, Arnbjorn. You are not one of us any longer."

The older man just laughed as he came closer to the Companion. Farkas could barely make out his face under the hood. He wore the leather clothes of the brotherhood.

„So the rumours are true? You're a disgrace!"

Arnbjorn removed the hood and showed Farkas a cocky smile. „And here I was, hoping you'd be glad to see an old friend"

„Friend?" Farkas spat out the word. „You're a murderer. And probably involved with whoever is after Mahri."

Arnbjorn raised an eyebrow. „Mahri? Is that the little redhead you shelter in Jorrvaskr these days?"

Farkas looked shocked at this revelation. „So it is true. You are here to kill her."

„I am doing no such thing. There is no contract on your precious friend's head. Just a personal vendetta. I am merely here to pick up one of my associates that has gone missing, if you know what I mean."

Farkas just growled. He believed Arnbjorn's words, but they made no sense to him.

„Who wants to kill her, and why?"

The older man just shrugged. „None of my business. However, I need to get going. Was good seing you, brother."

Farkas flinched as the older man gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder. He turned around and walked towards Whiterun, whistling cheerfully on the way.

* * *

><p>Vilkas was tossing and turning in his bed. Ever since that girl had entered Whiterun, his entire world was standing upside down.<p>

An assassin attacking someone just behind Jorrvaskr... that was unheard of! Especially if that someone was in company of a member of the Circle.

He had no doubt whatsoever that Mahri had been the target. Who was after her? What was she hiding from them? And why was he feeling the way he did around her?

Maybe he was attracted to her. Nothing a quick roll in the hay couldn't fix. But there was always the matter of his brother.

Was he in love with their mysterious guest?

Before the assassin attacked, she had tried to seduce Vilkas. And under normal circumstances she would have succeeded. Was he really that easy?

Vilkas tossed in his bed again. He usually did not fall that easily for a pretty face, yet somehow she had managed to wrap him around her little finger.

The previous night Vilkas wanted to talk to her. To find out what exactly she was hiding, and also what was going on between her and his brother. But instead of demanding answers as he had planned, he melted like wax in her hands.

At least he got some information. She said she was not after his brother... Vilkas swallowed. The implication she made instead made his head spin. But what worried him most was the nightly attacker. If it was indeed a member of the brotherhood, they would not give up so easily. They never did.

The girl was as good as dead, she just didn't know it yet.

Finally Vilkas decided to get up. He would not fall asleep anyway, so he got out of bed and washed his face in a washing bowl. For a minute he stood there, watching his own reflection in the water as small droplets fell from his face and his ruffled hair. He could not just let her die. No, he had to protect the girl at all costs.

That moment, Vilkas made a decision. He'd protect her. He'd giver her whatever it was she wanted. She had been through so much, that was the least he could do.

If it was his brother she wanted, he would stay out of their way and watch their backs. If it was him she wanted, she could gladly have him. He'd just have to figure out how to tell Farkas, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

He felt lightheaded. As if his better judgement had just lost a battle against some unknown force. However, he had made up his mind.

Vilkas quickly got dressed and left for his brother's room.

He stayed in front of the door for a minute to collect his thoughts. She would not catch him off guard again.

Finally he knocked at the door, but was greeted with silence. He knocked again and called out to her. „Mahri, are you alright?". No reply.

He opened the door to find the room empty. The bedsheets were cold, so the girl must have been up for a while, but there was no trace of where she had gone. He was still looking around when he heard her footsteps behind her. How she managed to leave the room without him noticing in the first place was a mistery to him, he had been awake all night after all. However, she was standing behind him now, a surprised look on her face. „Good morning Vilkas. Were you looking for me?" He could not help but sigh in relief. „You should not wander off on your own. Not after last night."

She looked down at the floor and nodded. „I'm sorry. I just needed to get some fresh air." Vilkas crossed his arms and looked down at the petite figure. „I need to talk to you if you don't mind." He tried to sound as friendly as possible, but the girl flinched anyway and would not make eye contact. „Can we talk outside? It is such a beautiful day."

Vilkas was taken aback by her request but gave his consent nevertheless. She would be safe in his company after all.

Together tey left Jorrvaskr, neither of them saying a word. He was constantly watching her every movement. The way she walked, the way she moved her hips, the way her dress hugged her curves.

He was not normally attracted to this kind of woman. What was it that made her so different, so intriguing?

Most people in Whiterun were still asleep. Even Heimskr was not around yet to scream his lungs out. They once again walked up the steps towards the Skyforge, last night's memories still fresh in their heads, but also knowing that Eorlund would not be around for at least another two hours, so their privacy was guaranteed.

Vilkas was confident nobody would attack them in bright daylight anyway.

As soon as they arrived, Mahri ran towards the rim of the Skyforge to look down at the farms and plains. The sight was overwhelming both for her as she looked down and for Vilkas as he watched her backside. He could not help but smile.

After a few moments she turned around and smiled brightly at Vilkas. „It is beautiful up here!" He nodded in reply. „It sure is."

She hopped back down to Vilkas and came a little closer than absolutely necessarry. „So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He swallowed. For some reason, this was not at all going the way he had hoped it would.

„I need to know what it is you want, Mahri. What shall become of you. My brother apparently has some sort of feelings for you, and I'd hate to see him get hurt." His mouth was dry. This was not at all what he wanted to say, yet he could not stop the words from coming. She looked a little embarassed and lowered her eyes. „I thought you knew that already... I like Farkas, but not like that."

She looked up and her eyes met Vilkas'. He felt a lot warmer all of a sudden and was able to hear his own heartbeat. Her scent intoxicated him as he seemed to drown in her beautiful eyes. Before he even knew what was happening, her lips had met his in a greedy kiss. He warpped one arm around her tiny waist and buried the other in her long, red curls, holding her close and ravishing her mouth with his tongue.

He felt dizzy and completely forgot the world around him. All that mattered right now was the woman in his arms. Her soft lips pressed onto his, her beautiful hair in his fist, her slender curves under his grasp. It felt so right and so wrong at the same time. A little voice in the back of his head tried to remind him that this was wrong, that his brother had claimed her first, but all it took for him to forget all of his doubts was the sound of her silent moans.

He wanted to touch her, to make her his. To feel her curves and smell her skin. Vilkas moved his hand slighly up her back, where something seemed to be tucked under her belt. Before he even realized what it was, that something had already dropped to the ground.

The sound of a small book hitting the ground violently pulled him back into reality. Vilkas withdrew from her embrace and bent down to pick up the small leatherbound journal but Mahri tried to stop him. „No, don't!" She bent down in an attempt to reach the book before Vilkas, but he was faster.

Mahri quickly tried to rip it out of his hands, but Vilkas's reactions were too quick for her. „Wait, I know this book. That is..." His eyes went wide in shock. „Kodlak's journal!"

He looked into her eyes that were full of hate and spite. „A shame really. I was hoping for a little more fun."

Vilkas was confused. What was going on? What was Mahri doing with the harbinger's journal, and where in Oblivion did she get the small dagger from that she was all of a sudden holding in her hands? _This isn't good_.

„Mahri, what...?"

Before he was even able to say anything, she had buried the blade in his stomach. _Silver. A silver blade_ was all he thought before he was able to react. He pushed her as far away from him as possible, but the damage had been done. _Silver and poison._

He felt an all too familiar burn deep in his gut. She had got him good, that was not a lucky strike. That bitch knew exactly what she was doing.

Vilkas went down to his knees, which offered Mahri the opportunity to attack him time she buried her dagger in his shoulder and left it there as he once again pushed her away.

The poison was quickly spreading in his body and he felt weaker than he ever remembered being.

All of a sudden Mahri ran past him and down the Skyforge. He heard her scream „Farkas, thank goodness you are here!"

Vilkas knew he was as good as dead. He could hardly breathe and his heart hurt with every beat. He had to warn his brother. He had to warn Farkas. With these thoughts, he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter is a little short but I hope you still enjoy reading it._

_Thank you crazililwabbit: it's so good to have a loyal reader. This chapter should finally explain a few things, though there are a few more riddles that need to be solved ;)_

_I updated Chapter 4, corrected a few typos and so on. It might be worth re-reading.  
><em>

_Soooo, have fun with Chapter 5!_

* * *

><p>Pain. Everything was pain. His body felt as if it had dropped into the skyforge. His skin was on fire, his heart stung as if a thousand needles were stuck in it, his head pounded as if someone was constantly treating it with a warhammer. Everything was pain. Breathing was agony.<p>

Breathing? Why was he breathing? Vilkas tried to think clearly for a second, but the ache was too much.

He was supposed to be dead. That was all he knew, there was not supposed to be any pain.

His mind was playing tricks on him. One moment he was sure flames were burning his skin, the next moment he thought he was about to freeze to death. Was he lying in a bed? Or on rocks? Was he even able to breathe? The pain suggested water was filling his lungs instead of fresh air.

Vilkas was delirious, neither conscious nor asleep. The poison in his system tried to win the upper hand and bring the warrior to his knees.

* * *

><p>Farkas had returned to Whiterun through the underforge, deep in thought. The encounter with Arnbjorn disturbed him. In his mind everything had been clear enough before. The brotherhood was after Mahri. But now he was not so sure anymore.<p>

He'd have to find his brother and tell him what he had learned.

As soon as he left the underforge, the smell of blood hit him. While he was sprinting up the skyforge to find the source of the smell, he recognized it. This was not anyone's blood, it was his brother's!

He ran as fast as he could, but before he reached the skyforge or was even just able to see what had happened, Mahri was jumping into his arms.

„Farkas, thank goodness you are here!"

He was surprised to find her up here and wondered for a second why he had not been able to smell her before.

„Mahri, what is going on?"

He realized the girl's qiuck hearbeat. She was clearly excited or maybe afraid. It was hard to tell.

„It was Vilkas. He... he tried to... he tried..." Her voice faded to be replaced with sobs. She held on to Farkas as if he was the only thing that kept her alive. „Where is he? Where is my brother?"

His mouth was dry. What had happened between them was secondary now, first he needed to find his twin. With some effort he tore the girl away from him and went further up the skyforge.

All he found there was a puddle of blood.

„Where is he?"

Mahri had followed a few steps behind Farkas. Her sobs stopped immerdiately when she realized Vilkas was gone. „I don't know! He was here a second ago."

A small trace of blood let to the rim of the skyforge and seemed to disappear there. Mahri was angry and upset. In his state, Vilkas should have gone nowhere but died right where he was lying!

Farkas was distressed. His brother was obviously injured and nowhere to be found. He could sniff him out, but here the smell of his blood was overwhelming, so he'd have to change into his beastform to be able to track Vilkas, and obviously he could not do that. Not in bright daylight, and especially not in front of Mahri.

He once again turned around to look at her. She was pale and tears were about to dry on her cheeks. A few drops of blood stained the front of her dress, but she was not injured.

„Please tell me what happened."

The girl sat down on the ground and started to sob again. Farkas was not in the mood for crying women, he had to find his brother, and soon! Yet his heart stung as he saw her distress, so he sat down beside her and brushed the tears off her face. Also he had a feeling that he would not like what he was about to hear.

„Your brother... he asked me to come up to the skyforge with him. Said he wanted to tell me something. Then he tried to... he tried to kiss me. He grabbed me really hard and I could not get away."

Farkas gasped. That could not possibly be true! Vilkas knew exactly how he felt about the girl. Never would he betray his brother like this. Still, part of him believed her. After all Vilkas had sent him away just the previous night and brought Mahri up to the skyforge. If the assassin had not interrupted them, something like this might have happened before.

„And then?" he asked „What happened?"

The young woman sobbed once more before she continued. „I tried to push him away, tried to tell him it was not him that I want. But he would have none of it. He got forceful..."

Farkas let out a deep growl and he could see the girl flinch. He was getting angry, and angering Farkas was not easy.

„Continue." His voice left no room for contradiction.

„All of a sudden he... he changed. It felt as if he got stronger, I thought he was going to break my arms as he held me. For a second I thought there was fur growing on his skin."

The Companion tried not to show how shocked he was by this revelation. „I am sure you just imagined that." His voice sounded incredulous even to him. Yet somehow it confirmed what he had already presumed. His brother had lost control.

„I could not fight him off, but then all of a sudden he let go. Someone was standing behind him, and Vilkas fell down on his knees. Someone had stabbed him!"

Farkas jumped up to his feet. Stabbed his brother? In bright daylight? Right behind Jorrvaskr?

„I am so glad you are here, Farkas! I am sure if you had not come, that assassin would have got me as well!"

She fell into his arms and cried her eyes out.

„It cannot be." was all he said. „Nobody could just backstab my brother... not with a normal blade..." That was when Mahri let go. She took a step back and looked up at the man towering above her. „So it is true?"

Farkas ran a hand through his hair. „What is true?"

„The assassin screamed something... something about werewolves."

The older man was silent. He tried to calm the beating of his heart. Panic would not help him.

„We should get inside and tell the others. We must find Vilkas."

With these words he turned around to leave the skyforge, but Mahri grabbed his hand, unwilling to let him go.

„I need to know, Farkas! Your brother almost raped me. Please, what is it you are hiding?" More tears streamed down her face as Farkas turned around to look at her. A wave of affection for this fragile creature hit him and he pulled her into an embrace. „I am sorry for all you have to go through, Mahri. I will tell you everything, but not now. Please, be patient with me" The girl nodded. „Alright, but don't let me wait too long."

„Nay, I promise. But now I need to find my brother."

They both knew there was little chance of that happening. Farkas knew that no assassin would let anyone alive, and Mahri knew her poison had probably finished Vilkas off already.

Together they descended down to Jorrvaskr to inform the Circle about the attack.

Farkas never saw Mahris victorious smile as she took one last glance in the direction of the skyforge.

* * *

><p>Vilkas was dreaming. He and his brother were out hunting together, running over fields and meadows. They chased a stag into the woods, only the moon and stars as witnesses of their strenght and speed. They felt the freedom, the passion, the lust of the hunt. His heart was quickly pumping blood through his veins, the scents of nature filled his nostrils as the musky scent of the stag ahead led their way.<p>

Suddenly something hit Vilkas' shoulder and he sank to the ground. The pain only came seconds later. Agony.

He screamed for help, called for his brother to come to his aid, but Farkas was gone. He was all alone now with the poison spreading through his body.

He turned back into his normal form and realized he was covered in blood. His blood. Darkness surrounded him as he fell into a bottomless pit. He had never felt so alone in his life. Farkas had always been there for him. Always, except for now.

His dream faded and Vilkas slept peacefully for the first time in many years.

The tomb was lit by only a few candles. Sure, not the best circumstances to perform such a complicated ritual, but it was all she had.

The poison that flooded the wolf's system was strong and his wounds were deep. Also hauling him off the mountain had not helped his state, yet he was still breathing. That was something she could work with.

Poisons were her field of expertise, so cleansing his system of the treacherous substance was the least of her concerns. The wounds were an entirely different matter.

Though he had only been cut with a dagger, the first stab was almost enough to gut him. Normaly she would inflict wounds rather than try to patch them up. Yet she did as well as she could, now everything else was up to the Companion.

However, she would not let him die without a fight.

The man ad no idea how lucky he was. Had his brother not arrived at this very moment, the woman was not sure if she could have saved his sorry ass. The little redhead knew what she was doing, she had to give her that. But she gave herself a promise, and she intended to keep it. The Companion would not die. Not now. Not like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go again. Things will get a little more exciting now, and most questions should be answered within the next 2 chapters.

First of all I want to thank Zevgirl for keeping up with my grammar, style, & spelling mistakes and untiringly giving me advice when I don't know what to do. You rock!

Everybody out there should go and read her stories (especially _A New Kind of Family_) **right now! **I consider myself blessed to have someone as patient and talented as Zevgirl look over my work. Lucky me :D

Thanks also to my loyal readers and for all the lovely comments. Please, don't stop commenting. Your reviews keep me going.

Now have fun with chapter 6!

* * *

><p>The chase had begun.<p>

It was still daytime when the three wolves left Whiterun to the southeast, following the quickly fading scent of blood to the nearby mountains. Too much time had passed since Vilkas' disappearance and their chances of finding him were small, yet none of them wanted to give up.

Skjor, being the most experienced of them all, chased ahead, followed by Aela who had the best sense of smell and finally Farkas who was too distraught to be much help.

It had taken him a while to calm Mahri down, but with the help of Aela and Ria, he was finally able to convince her to rest for a while. As soon as the door closed behind her, he sprinted to the Underforge where Skjor was already waiting.

A slim trail of blood led down the Skyforge to the east, as if Vilkas had fallen down the mountainside. Even though the Companions were not able to find any trace of his blood outside the city walls, the smell showed them the way.

Farkas' head was spinning as he followed his friends. The story Mahri had told him could not possibly be true, or could it? Without his ring, Vilkas was unpredictable; the beast in his brother was strong and constantly fighting for dominance. Was it possible he had lost control? But if he had, would he not rather have attacked Mahri and tried to rip her to pieces?

Farkas did not know enough about his brother's beast, but his own only thirsted for blood, not sexual satisfaction. Also, a part of him refused to believe his twin capable of such a horrible deed. All their lives they had been honourable and would never have touched a woman without her consent. Never.

They tried to avoid the nearby farms and streets. Travelling in beast form was dangerous enough as it was, but in bright daylight, it was almost suicidal. Yet, they had no choice. They needed to find Vilkas, and soon.

Farkas was glad he did not have to focus on the way. His friends would keep a cool head and lead him to his brother, or so he hoped. He was barely able to smell the blood anymore.

Suddenly Aela came to a halt. It took Skjor a few moments to realize she was not behind him anymore, yet as he turned around, he noticed her sniffing the air. Had she lost the trace?

Finally, she turned left and started to run up the mountain. The two other wolves followed, knowing if Aela couldn't find their brother, no one could.

After a steep climb, the Huntress once again stopped. Sniffing the air one more time, she let out a loud howl; she had found something.

Farkas eventually caught up to his shield-sister and looked down into the crevice. It took him a few moments to notice the opening in the rockside down there. A cave obviously, and a whole lot of blood in the snow before it.

Without a second thought, the Companions jumped down into the unknown, determined to find their brother.

* * *

><p>Mahri took a deep breath of relief when the annoying wolf-boy had finally left. Now she needed to hurry, her time running short. She only hoped the twin was dead. It might buy her some time. Should they for some unknown reason find him alive, her entire mission was jeopardized.<p>

She got into a thinner, tighter dress and brushed her hair, making sure the curls fell around her shoulders and framed her face. A quick glance in the mirror made her smile. _This should do nicely__._

The young woman opened the door to Farkas' room and glanced down the hallway. No one was there. All the members of the Circle were gone, and Kodlak's room as well as the whelp rooms were far off. She quickly crossed the distance to Vilkas' room and locked the door behind her.

With a few glances around, she decided to begin her search in the chest at the end of his bed.

Nothing to be found. Getting a hold of Kodlak's journal was lucky, Mahri was well aware of that. Yet she had hoped to find another journal or maybe a letter in any of the other rooms.

All she found, though, was a stamina enhancement potion on the table beside his bed. Mahri just rolled her eyes. Men. That was so typical.

She wanted to check Aela's and Skjor's room before their returns, so she'd have to hurry.

The girl silently left Vilkas' room and walked down the hall towards the other two private rooms. But this time she was not so lucky.

"Hey, you okay? I heard you were attacked, you hurt?"

Mahri suppressed an annoyed growl and forced herself to smile up at the drunk whose name she forgot. "I am fine, thank you for asking. Just a bit shaken. So much has happened..."

Torvar just nodded in agreement, his eyes focused on her cleavage. She was able to smell the mead off him. It was just about midday and he was already drunk. The young woman tried not to look disgusted, but then again he probably would not have noticed anyway.

"Aye... but don't you worry, we'll look after you. There is no safer place in the world than Jorrvaskr."

"Thank you, I already feel much safer knowing there is at least one strong warrior left here to protect me," Mahri replied with her sweetest smile, just in case Torvar decided to lift his eyes and actually look at her face for a moment. She went a little closer than necessary and straightened her back to offer the Companion an even better look. Maybe she could use his interest to her advantage.

Torvar, oblivious to her plans and obviously encouraged by her words, crossed his arms over his chest in his best attempt to look like the strong warrior she expected.

Mahri just smiled. Things were starting to look up for her.

* * *

><p>Neither Aela nor Skjor had even seen him cry before. Even when the twins were no more than pups, they faced every situation with resolve, courage and discipline. Not a tear, even on the day of Jergen's death.<p>

But today was different.

The ice troll, which inhabited the cave, was disposed of quickly. Not a problem for three experienced warriors. But the bloodstained wolf armour they found in the back of the cave, together with the pile of bones, broke the Companion down.

The only family he had ever had was dead. The scent of the blood was unmistakeable. Farkas would know that smell anywhere, his own blood smelt so similar after all. There was no doubt in his heart. Vilkas would not come back.

After the quick battle with the troll, Farkas had changed back to his human form. Naked as on the day he was born, he broke down in the snow, screaming as loud as his lungs would let him. He never noticed the tears falling from his eyes, neither did he realize his sobbing.

There was nothing but pain and emptiness. His brother was gone.

Aela and Skjor had turned back as well, looking at each other helplessly. After a few moments, Skjor just shook his head. Aela understood. Without another word, she turned around and headed back towards Whiterun. Skjor would look after Farkas for the time being, but she needed to deliver the news to Kodlak and the rest of the Companions.

They had lost one of the best they ever had. Yet, Skjor had a nagging feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Vilkas' eyes opened with a start. Someone was calling for him.<p>

His brother! He just knew it; he felt it in his heart. His brother was calling him.

He tried to sit up, but found himself unable to move. That was when he noticed the dull ache in his shoulder and stomach and the painfully fast beating of his heart.

He tried to look around, but even his neck would not obey him, and he found himself staring up at the ceiling of what seemed to be some sort of cellar. Candlelight illuminated the room, as there were no windows. He smelt death and mould. The place almost reminded him of a tomb. His tomb, maybe?

He tried one more time to move his body. His arms shifted a little, but the pain in his shoulder made him give up the futile attempt to move any further. He uttered a resigned sigh.

He heard shuffling sounds behind him. Something was being placed on a table. A book maybe? Then the rustling of clothes and a few footsteps.

He was not alone.

How did he not notice? Why could he not smell anybody else?

"So, you are finally awake."

The female voice was smooth and sounded teasing. Vilkas grunted in reply. Some people just had a way of speaking that angered him. They talked as if they were constantly mocking everybody else, and this stranger was no exception. He had no idea who the woman was, but he already disliked her.

Vilkas tried to say something, but his mouth was dry and no coherent sound would escape his lips.

His saviour chuckled as she took another step in his direction. She was now bent over Vilkas, and he was graced with his first look at her.

"You are paralyzed for the moment. I will gladly provide you with a potion to cure your immobility, but only if you promise to be a good doggy and do exactly as I say."

A Dunmer. And an arrogant one as well. He had no love whatsoever for all these elven folks, but beggars can't be choosers. So he tried to nod as well as he could.

"I interpret this as consent."

Her clothes were dark, leather by the looks. But he was not able to smell leather. What was wrong with him?

Her hand carefully lifted his head and supported his neck as her other hand produced a small bottle. For a second he felt like an infant being fed by his mother, but as soon as the warm liquid passed his lips, he felt the strength return to his body.

Vilkas sighed in relief as the Dunmer slowly laid his head back on the pillow.

"The potion will take a few minutes to cure the paralytic poison out of your body. It might tickle a little."

Vilkas understood exactly what she meant. He felt pins and needles in his entire body. The uncomfortable sensation distracted him from the pain radiating from his stomach and shoulder though.

His body felt like his own again. He was far from comfortable, but at least he was alive – which was much more than he expected to be. Finally, he found the strength to speak.

"Who are you?"

"A friend," came the short reply. He could almost hear her smile.

"Friends don't poison each other." Vilkas gathered his strength and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the makeshift bed. He instantly felt sick. His head spun and he wanted nothing more than to lie down again, but he would not show weakness in front of this person.

"Take it easy, your wounds have not yet healed completely."

Within a second, she was kneeling beside him, checking a bandage that was wrapped around his shoulder. It was only then Vilkas realized he was almost naked, except for a pair of rugged trousers and the many bandages wrapped around his torso. The one on his shoulder was drenched in blood, and the Dunmer started to inspect the wound. Vilkas had not the strength to stop her; he also did not really care at that moment.

Even though he did not like the elf, he knew he'd be probably dead without her. Yet, he wanted answers.

He was just about to ask her where they were when he noticed the silver necklace she was wearing. Or rather, the ring hanging on it. Vilkas took a deep, surprised breath, which the stranger mistook for a sign of pain.

"Don't whine. I need to change these bandages. I thought you warriors were supposed to be tough."

Vilkas gathered all his energy and used his healthy arm to grab the Dunmer by the collar. She let out a surprised yelp, obviously not expecting an attack from his side.

"Let me go!" He heard the panic in her voice and felt the beast inside of him respond. Yet, he kept control.

"Where did you get that ring?" he hissed dangerously. The Dunmer stared at him in confusion, but then realization set in and her eyes began to sparkle. She let out a low chuckle that annoyed Vilkas beyond belief.

His arm felt weak and he had to release her. The woman took a step back and sat down on a chair opposite of the bed. Vilkas just glared at her, goosebumps forming on his arms as he realized the Black Hand symbol on her garb.

As she calmed down, she looked him deep in the eyes. "You don't remember me at all, do you?"

Vilkas was lost. If he were friends with a Dunmer woman, he'd surely know about it. His confusion must have shown in his eyes because the stranger chuckled again and shook her head.

"So be it. I shall tell you my story."


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, a new chapter!_

_This should explain a thing or two. We are almost done :D and it only took me 1 year to write that! Lol..._

_As always, Reviews are really really appreciated._

_For now, this is the non-beta-ed version. Have fun!_

* * *

><p>Night hung over Jorrvaskr like a black cloak. No sounds were to be heard, no stars illuminated the sky, there was nothing but an eerie silence that seemed to swallow the home of the Companions.<p>

Inside the mead hall, people were mourning. Farkas did not react when spoken to. How the others had managed to bring him back to Whiterun at all was bexond Kodlak, but he was glad that at least one of the boys, whom he loved like his own sons, had returned safely.

All the Companions, as well as their guest, had gathered to remember the friend and brother they had lost. Well, all except for Torvar, who had been drunk bexond recognition on the early afternoon and passed out before the search party even arrived.

For once nobody sang, laughed, or fought in the ancient mead hall. Everyone mourned Vilkas, each in their own way, in companionable silence. Occasionally a sob escaped Mahri's lips, together with an expression of sorrow or even guild, as she had been the reason Vilkas was up at the Skyforge in the first place.

Both Ria and Athis tried to calm her down and ease the poor girl's conscience as she was hardly to blame for their shield-brother's end.

Nobody noticed Skjor leave the mead hall.

A few torches were burning in the courtyard of Jorrvaskr. The embers of the Skyforge illuminated the sky in the distance, but for the normal eye there was nothing else to be seen. Normal ears heard nothing but the licking flames, normal noses only smelt the smoke created by the torches. But to Skjor, the man who waited beside the Underforge was as clear as day. He gave the Companion a nod and entered the secret hideout of the werewolves, closely followed by Skjor.

Once the heavy portal behind them has closed, the leather-clad man turned around and appraised his opposite like a long lost son would his father, or a former student his mentor, or a Companion his shield-brother.

"Arnbjorn" Skjor finally greeted, distaste obvious in his voice.

"Skjor, it's been a while, old man."

"Not nearly long enough" The warrior replied. The assassin just chuckled.

"Why are you here, boy?" The younger man gave his former friend a wolfish smile.

"I am sure you already know. Otherwise you would not have left Jorrvaskr, or followed me to the Underforge. You'd have your blade at my throat by now."

The older man's eyes narrowed. "That can still be arranged."

Arnbjorn crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't you want to ask me why I smell of Vilkas's blood?"

"I think I already know the answer. You are only alive because I think the boy might be as well."

The blond man gave a small nod. "You are correct. He still lives."

"Why would you help him?" The assassin frowned. "Aren't you going to ask me why I faked his death?" the surprise in his voice was obvious.

"The only logical answer is that someone is after the boy's life. It is not the brothehood, as your presence here prooves, so that leaves only one person in Jorrvaskr."

Arnbjorn nodded and smiled approvingly. "Not bad, old man, not bad."

"Now answer my question."

"An associate of mine was recently captured by a group of bounty hunters. She was tortured, she was raped, and about to be killed, when a werewolf appeared out of nowhere and slaughtered her captors. In the heat of the moment, she got away. Said werewolf lost a trinket, that luckily I was able to identify. Now my partner in crime thinks she owes Vilkas her life, and wants to repay him. Sadly, I owe her my life as well, so she made me help her."

Skjor frowned, and Arnbjorn shrugged in reply.

"She saved me from a clown with a butter knife. Don't ask."

"I won't" was the short answer.

"So why don't we take the girl out?" the older man asked.

"My partner thinks her influence over certain members of Jorrvaskr might have reached a dangerous level. I don't know much about magic, but I still think if you value your family's life, we should be cautious."

"We are warriors" Skjor barked. "A pair of pretty eyes isn't enough to kill us."

Arnbjorn glared back at the Companion. "Really? Then why don't you just go in and tell Farkas that his little girlfriend had tried to kill his brother? How do you think he will react?"

Skjor though about it for a moment, and had to agree that the boy's behaviour in the presence of the redhead had been very unusual. The traitor might be on to something here.

"So what do we do?"

"First we need to find out who she is working for, and how much they know. My partner is on to that now. For the next step, we will need your help."

Skjor nodded. Anything for the Companions.

* * *

><p>Farkas woke up feeling numb. His eyes stung from the tears he had shed, his head felt like an anvil that was being treated with a hammer, but most of all his heart was bleeding. Vilkas would not come back, he knew that, but he did not know how to continue with his life from here. The only thing that reminded him that he was still alive was the naked young woman that was sleeping beside him, her head resting on his broad chest. Her breath was tickling him, and a wave of affection hit him. He would make it through this, with her help. They both had lost all the people they loved, and together they would survive.<p>

He entangled his hand in her red mane and gave her a long, comforting hug. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gave him a warm, loving smile.

"Good morning" her voice sounded sultry, still heavy with sleep, and it pulled at Farkas's heart. "Good morning" he replied. She gave gim a sleepy smile. "It's good to have you back. I thought I had lost you." She wrapped her arm around his torso and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. "You almost had" he replied honestly.

"I couldn't bear it if I lost you too" she said. "I've lost everything else... I don't know what I'd do..." her voice was shaky and her grip on him tightened. Farkas knew the feeling of loss and emptiness. There was a hole in his heart that he knew could never be filled, but if he could give the girl any comfort, he would. He knew she would try to do the same for him.

"You won't lose me" he promised.

* * *

><p>Vilkas was sore. The stabwound hab been treated, and his wolf blood did the rest, but the pain remained for now. His heart was racing as he considered all the possible implications of the information he had just received. How did he not notice? And how did he, who prided himself on his wit, fall for such a simple trick?<p>

The answer made his head ache. Because he had been too confident, he had let a young woman deceive him. He had allowed it to hapen, consciously ignoring the alarm bells that went off more than once. And now he needed the help of an assassin and a traitor to save his family. To save his brother.

When he found out that Arnbjorn was involved, he was less than thrilled, but beggars can't be choosers and at this moment, Vilkas was in no position to reject offered help. Maybe things would be easier now that his head was clear and he had his ring back, still, he did not know how much influence the girl already had on his brother. Every moment he spent in her presence could be fatal. They needed to act, and soon.

He was sitting in what was revealed to him to be Whiterun's Hall of the Dead. A fitting place, considering the circumstances.

Arnbjorn had brought him a set of dark brotherhood armour, since his own had been used by the former Companion to lead the others onto a wrong trace. Vilkas was uncomfortable and felt almost like a traitor, knowing what would have to come next, but it was inevitable. He would do whatever needed to be done for his brother.

The dunmer girl, who had introduced herself as Linwen, had disappeared some time ago. Vilkas knew he would have to wait for information before he acted. The wolf inside urged him to attack, but he knew better. He would wait, and he would be patient. The risks were just too great for him to jeopardize their plans, and possibly Farkas's life.

Finally the tomb opened, and a wave of fresh air and the scent of wolf hit Vilkas's sensitive nose. Arnbjorn greeted his former shield-brother with a nod.

"All is set into motion. Let's get this done with tonight, I can't wait to leave this shithole of a town."

Vilkas agreed wholeheartedly.

"Have you seen my brother?" He asked the blond man, who shook his head in reply. "No, but Skjor promised to keep an eye, or at least an ear, on him."

Vilkas was not happy about this answer, but it was better than nothing. There was hardly anyone whom he'd entrust his brother's life rather than Skjor.

"And what now?"

"We wait for Linwen. Let's hope she's got some good news for us."

With these words spoken, the blond man laid down on a nearby bedroll and closed his eyes. He'd need all his energy in a few hours. Vilkas sighed and decided to stare at the door until the elfling came back.


End file.
